


One Love

by jemimswest



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, France NT, M/M, Manchester United
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemimswest/pseuds/jemimswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan Schneiderlin and Olivier Giroud, two people, two teams but one love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Love

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot going to the only two people who like girouderlin: camila and juliana, you are the only who understand that suffering.

It was the seventh round of the premier league, arsenal x manchester united, first x fifth, a great classic happen in England. People were excited because Arsenal besides being in the first place they could imitate the invincibles. But two people were not animated for this confrontation. Olivier Giroud and Morgan Schneiderlin.

Since Morgan went to Manchester United his relationship with Olivier cooled a lot, both they wanted to be at Arsenal. Giroud wanted her boyfriend in his team and Morgan wanted Arsenal beyond Giroud, he wanted because love the team, all your friends are there and he just wanted to be part of. Unfortunately things did not go as planned, the Morgan's agent made the choices for him or rather the money. Morgan could not complain too much, he traced champions league as their goal and Manchester would go to UCL.

Missing 30 minutes to start the game and the teams were warming up at Old Trafford, the two ends were two lovers but rivals. The distance between them was long but their looks somehow met. Giroud wanted to go there, talk to him, laugh with him, embrace him... Morgan wanted the same fate was not good for these two lovers.

Laurent Koscielny and Daley Blind noticed the exchange of glances of the two french. Laurent was among the first to know about and Olivier Morgan. And Daley became a great friend of Morgan, not because the two have the same age, 25, but because Daley understood the struggle of Morgan. Initially Morgan was very desolate at United, he did not have so many friends there that he had at Arsenal, in fact the only person he knew was Luke Shaw but this did not give a shit when Morgan went there, and Blind was the one who came to talk with Morgan, they quickly became close friends and Morgan felt comfortable to talk about Olivier for Daley

At first it was weird pro Olivier see Morgan and Daley friends, he did not imagine that, nobody imagined that friendship. Olivier was jealous of that friendship, because it was he who should be all the time next to Morgan, could be training or an outlet for the city. Olivier wanted Morgan in London soo much that gets hurt in your heart that desire. That was kind of jealous that Giroud felt but with time and with the presentations made Olivier realized that Daley could be a great confidant.

With 10 minutes to start the game the players began to enter the stage to exchange and to give a last technical tips. When he was no longer anyone in the corridors Olivier and Morgan embraced.

"How I missed you" Olivier said grabbing stronger Morgan  
"I was already starting to forget your perfume"  
"You could feel my scent all day you know?"  
"Olivier... We will not get the same conversation, let's just take these few seconds that we have."  
"I'm sorry, you're right"

Olivier and Morgan were more a few seconds embraced when Laurent and Daley arrive.

"Sorry disrupt the couple, but our manager wants to give the latest words,Olivier" Laurent said laughing  
"Van Gaal also, Morgan" Daley accompanied the laughter 

Reluctantly both separate but rather give a peck and good luck.

When players will compliment rivals, Morgan can not help but give a wink to Olivier. He did not want to leave your relationship cool. He could not.

And start the game, Arsenal starts defending more and United attacking. The Gunners begin to thank Arsene for hiring Cech because the game was not very good for the side of Arsenal. End the first half. 0x0

Arsene starts talking in the team need to improve. They had to show the world that Arsenal was again favorite in all competitions. Already in the United dressing things are quieter. Second half and Arsenal back with more courage.

Both teams were attacking enough until Olivier makes penalty on Morgan, but it was not a penalty "light", Giroud pushes Morgan in the small area and still step on the red devil ankle. Koscielny and Blind exchange glances, they knew that a fight could happen, they knew that Olivier has not done on purpose but cashed all his anger that penalty.

Rooney covers penalty. And screams are heard on one side of the stage. The screams are the gunners. Cech took the penalty that Rooney hit.

Olivier tries to apologize to Morgan, but Morgan is upset and too angry to hear an apology. Arsenal countered and Ramsey from outside the area marks the Arsenal goal. Finish the game. 1 x 0 for Arsenal. While Arsenal keeps this invincibility, United down a position in the table.

After the game Olivier insists on talking to Morgan but he ignores it. While the team prepares to return to London, Giroud says he will stay the night in Manchester making the excuse that it has to look for a home for his cousin who is moving to England. Amazingly all believe. Less Laurent because he knew the true intentions of Oliver in Manchester.

"Watch Olivier" Laurent said as they parted  
"Thank you Lolo, but no danger, can rest assured"  
"Oli, you know you have, the more danger you will find besides the distance is someone end up heartbroken."

Oliver was with those words in mind, he did not want to hurt or end with Morgan and he thinks that not Morgan. He had to believe that.

He spent two hours that Olivier Giroud was before the house of Morgan Schneiderlin in Manchester. He wanted to have the courage to ring the bell but was too afraid of what might happen. And if Morgan ever forgive him? And if Morgan was tired of distance? Or worse and Morgan was tired of it? What if ...

Olivier was never afraid of what the future could wait he always liked the idea of the surprises of life but in recent months he was hating every surprise that appeared in your life. But he had to face head-on by more than his heart could be broken.

Olivier took courage and rang the bell, he was very nervous to see if someone was fit or not. When Morgan opened the door a wave of relief passed by Olivier body. Morgan was not arranged or something, he was wearing a black shirt and a pair of gray adidas, he was normal but for Olivier he was perfect.

Morgan was also relieved to see Olivier, he was still angry, of course he could have injured but he also felt guilty for ignoring Olivier.

"Are you still here?" Morgan said in a tired voice  
"Yes, I could not leave Manchester without talking to you before"  
"And they let you stay?"  
"Actually I made up a story, they believed and here I am. Look you could let me in? Out here it's too cold."  
"Of course, between" Morgan said leaving a passage pro Olivier and their bodies for a moment almost met.

Olivier was surprised by the changes that the house of Morgan suffered, he had been there a few times but he remembered perfectly how it was, though he helped Morgan to choose some houses, he also remembered that he was home more like, grudgingly but it was the best and the most beautiful. They had fun that day.

Morgan was looking at Olivier, while he admired his home, Morgan wanted to keep traces of Giroud even when he was at Southampton he did it.

"Oli, what you really want?"  
"I want to apologize for all, the penalty for the distance ..."  
"It's all right"  
"No Morgan, is not, you do not realize that this distance is killing us slowly?"  
"Of course, but what can we do? I just got here at Manchester United can not leave just like that"  
"I know that the worst is that I am aware of that situation, but I'm tired of traveling for four hours and stay with you for a few hours."  
"And you think I also am not of that way, you know how hard it is to see photos from the Arsenal training and want to be there, laughing at the jokes, laughing with you, wanting to hold you, do you really think I want to be here? I I know it was my fault, I was fucking precipitate but now gone. " Morgan now could not control the tears coming out of his eyes.  
"Morgan ..." Olivier came close to wipe the tears of his beloved but this turned away  
"Oli I love you so, so much that my body hurts, my body wants you, my heart cries for you, my mind just thinking about you and what's going on between us kill me slowly, I just want us to return as we were before, when I was in Southampton that did not stop us to love, to have fun.

"Morgan I feel that way, wanting to be with you, to love you, I just wanted him all day, could touch you when I wanted at any time. I do not want to break up with you, I believe we can be stronger and we face this distance, I love you too much to even think about breaking up with you "  
"Good, because I do not want to break up with you, ever. We just need to do more"

Morgan did not leave Olivier speaking, he kissed him quickly. Jesus as he missed those lips, that hair, that body, everything. Olivier quickly responded to boyfriend kiss, as he missed Morgan, to be able to hug, to kiss, to care for.

And the night was just a child for the two lovers, they know it will be difficult to overcome their problems but they were focused on solving. But that is for tomorrow, because tonight one needs the other, both physically and mentally. They needed to reconnect.


End file.
